Nothing to Rejoice Over
by firewingz
Summary: Update! Quigon Jinn has been wandering around aimlessly for years after Xanatos' turning. But now, he has a chance to feel joy again, until Obiwan runs out on him. A dark figure lurks about, what does he want with Obiwan? Will Quigon reach Obiwan in time?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters or story.

  
**Nothing to Rejoice Over**

by: firewingz

* * *

"The mission has been a success." Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn only knew the words, only knew when to use the words, but didn't know what those words truly mean. He says it without any feelings, without any joy, or sadness. That's how he reported it to the temple. His expression was peaceful, if you could call it that. It was more like his expression was devoid of emotion, of any pain or happiness."I request another mission," Master Jinn asked to the twelve council members. Those words, like every word he said during his report to the council, were devoid of meaning. There was no anticipation, or desire for another mission. He only knew that once one mission was completed, he had to ask for another mission right away, because if he didn't, if he delayed, he would remember. And remembering was far worse than death.The twelve council members looked at one another, but ultimately, looked at Master Yoda. They held a silent conversation between themselves and the decision was unanimous.

"No," Master Yoda said. His decision was firm and backed by the rest of the council. Master Jinn had a flicker of surprise through his expression before regaining control. That one little word crumbled his world as he knew it. He didn't understand, why wouldn't the council permit another mission. He's completed all his missions successfully so far.

"Why not, my masters?" Master Jinn asked, trying to reign in his despair and panic."Four years you've been doing this. It must stop," Mace Windu answered gravely."But why? I haven't failed any of them. My records show that I am eligible to ask for another mission.""You may be eligible by your records, but each time you return, you're life force dwindles more," Ada supplied."But...""No, the answer is," Master Yoda said, silencing Qui-Gon Jinn. "Grounded to the temple, you are, until further notice."Master Jinn would have continued his futile argument, but Yoda tapped his walking stick furiously. "No, the answer is," Master Yoda repeated, "Excused, you are."Master Jinn quickly bowed to the council and stormed out. He feared that if he stayed any longer, he'd say or do something he'd regret. The council must surely understand that he needed these missions. These missions kept him sane, these missions helped him forget, these missions were the only thing separating him from his inner demons--from Xanatos.  
  
Master Jinn walked briskly towards the Meditation gardens, hardly comprehending who or what he was barging into. So deep was he in his thoughts that he completely knocked over a young initiate.

The Jedi Master quickly snapped out of his revere and focused on the boy. His hair was a ginger-color, shining in the afternoon rays. He seemed to be in a little pain and seemed tired. "I apologize. Are you alright?"

The little boy looked up suddenly, and the Jedi Master could not help but feel the force radiating off of him. The boy's sea-blue eyes were so bright, were shining so brightly with the force. Even a mere stranger would have noticed the goodness that radiated off of the boy.

"Yes, Master. I am fine," the young boy replied cautiously. He'd heard tales of this revered Master. The boy kept trying not to look into the Master's eyes, but he couldn't help it. Something was pulling him towards this renowned Master. When he complied, the boy found only loneliness and despair radiating off of Master Jinn.

If it weren't for the answer, Qui-Gon would have stayed basking in the light of the force from this boy. "What's your name?" Master Jinn asked helping the boy to stand and noticing how the boy was almost frightened of him and pulled back immediately after he stood up."Obi-Wan Kenobi," the young initiate responded shakily. Bumping into Master Jinn had aggravated a saber cut on his stomach and he desperately tried to hid it from the revered master. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I am sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."The Jedi Master was slightly surprised that the boy knew who he was. After all, the Jedi Master hardly ever stayed at the temple."It wasn't your fault, I was not watching my way either. I apologize.""It wasn't your fault either Master Jinn. Thank you." Obi-Wan Kenobi bowed, but found that when he looked up, everything was dizzy. He blinked a few times, but the dizzy spell got worse. Suddenly, he was just swaying and everything went black.Qui-Gon noticed how the boy was swaying and caught the boy before he hit the floor. The brightness of the force dimmed just a little. Qui-Gon panicked a little, he didn't want anything bad to happen to this kid, he didn't want anything to dampen his force. The Jedi Master suddenly realized how attached he became to this boy. He dismissed his thoughts for now, Obi-Wan needed to go to the Temple healers immediately.  
  
After the temple healers had immersed Obi-Wan's saber wound with bacta, they placed him into a healing trance. Obi-Wan had been too exhausted and had lost a fair amount of blood, though the wound seems to be a couple days old.

Qui-Gon Jinn decided to stay with Obi-Wan in the infirmary. He wondered how this boy could have gotten a saber wound that deep and didn't go to the temple healers immediately. He looked at the boy again. His face did seem a little paler then usual and he also noticed for the first time a hand-shaped bruise around his neck. It seemed like someone had tried to suffocate Obi-Wan. But who would do such a thing to such a nice child?

The Jedi Master could feel Obi-Wan's body needing the sleep, apparently deprived of sleep for some time. Qui-Gon brushed some of his ginger hair from his forehead and felt a familiar tingle in his mind, like a bond forming.

Master Jinn quickly shut it down. He didn't want a padawan, he couldn't have a padawan, he didn't deserve a padawan like Obi-Wan. His failure still stood painfully alone in his mind of despair. But whenever he looked at Obi-Wan, he could feel that the light was penetrating his darkness of despair. He could feel the light of Obi-Wan basking his mind with the light he thought he had lost when Xanatos fell.

Qui-Gon liked this child, but how could he, a failure, accept such a bright child like Obi-Wan?

"What do you have to lose?" A voice said behind the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon turned around, startled by the voice and found his once best friend Mace Windu standing by the doorway of the room.

"Mace...I'm sorry, I did not hear you come in."

"You didn't answer my question," Mace continued. He knew that this was a pivotal point in Qui-Gon's life. As a best friend, Mace will try anything to help Qui-Gon. He knew he had to get through to Qui-Gon's force-enhanced thick skull soon, or else Qui-Gon will simply die. "Right now, at this point in life, what do you have to lose?""Nothing, I have nothing to lose," Qui-Gon answered a little more harsher then he intended.Mace looked at Obi-Wan, sleeping peacefully under the covers. Everyone knew that Obi-Wan was a special child, he was especially bright and strong in the force, a very promising youth and a child full of laughter. Mace turned back towards Qui-Gon, "Then tell me, my dear friend, What do you have to rejoice over?"Mace didn't wait for an answer and instead walked right out of the room. But Mace didn't have to hear the answer to know it. Qui-Gon sat beside Obi-Wan unblinking after the question. But he found that although he wanted to have a comeback for that, he could not find any. The question rang through his head, 'What do you have to rejoice over?'Qui-Gon knew the answer. It was plainly obvious. He shut out his friends, his memories, and his past. But by doing so, he not only shut out the bad parts, but he also shut out the good memories. For the first time in four years, he let a tear slip down his check. Even though Xanatos had betrayed him, he and his former padawan did have good times in the past. He suddenly remembered Tahl and Mace. He remembered how the three of them would be laughing and joking around after a hard two years of constant missions. He suddenly remembered the laughter of youth, the innocence of youth before the harshness of reality hit them all. But even through the tears, they could laugh, because they had each other.'I once had things that I rejoiced over,' Qui-Gon realized. 'And I rejected them.' Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan, still sleeping peacefully in his healing trance and knew that he wanted this boy to be a part of his life.

* * *

To Be Continued?  
  
I don't know about this chapter/story. Tell me if you want this to be continued. I know this chapter/story sucks. Please give me any advice or flames that you want. I would be very thankful. Thank you!!! Please rr! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Characters or the story.

  
**Nothing to Rejoice Over**

by: firewingz

Chapter 2  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi struggled to open his eyes. His mind was still a little fogged up but a bright light suddenly greeted him. He groaned and his mind snapped awake. He opened his eyes again and the hazy images turned into the ceiling and walls. He was in the healers ward again. 

The young initiate turned his head slightly and was slightly amazed to see Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn asleep in a chair, propped up right next to the bed. Suddenly, his heart opened a little, a little ray of hope shining through his soul. He snapped that light out, he knew it was useless to hope. If you ever hope for something so high, ever hoped that someone would show you compassion, then find out that your hopes are dashed, you fall. You fall hard onto concrete.

Obi-Wan shook his head, he will not hope that Master Jinn is by his bedside because he cares. Master Jinn is probably here because he feels guility for bumping into him. Obi-Wan sighed, all he ever wanted was someone to call him a friend. Bruck, the bully, had been relentless on teaching Obi-Wan the word: useless. Obi-Wan was useless. No one dared befriend Obi-Wan because Bruck would mutilate him or her. After two people talked to Obi-Wan, and after Bruck had dealed with those two kind-hearted people, Obi-Wan steered clear of makeing friends. He didn't want anyone to get hurt just because they talked to him.

Obi-Wan reached out into the force to stop himself from going into depression. The force felt so nice, so loving, so comforting that Obi-Wan wished he could just sink right into it and forget the world. The light of the force always helped Obi-Wan through any hardships and always managed to give him the unconditional love he sought after.

Obi-Wan attempted to sit up from his bed, but his stomach was still a little sore from the saber wound. Initiate Kenonbi bit back a groan and sat straight up in bed. He carefully took the blankets off and slowly, quietly as not to wake the Jedi Master, he crept towards the door. "Obi-Wan?" A low voice asked into the still air. Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks and looked back, to the source of the voice. He had failed, Master Jinn was awake. 

Obi-Wan immediately bowed a slightly awkward bow and attempted to leave again, not wanting to disturb the Master.

"Where are you going?" Master Jinn asked with concern.Obi-Wan heard a little bit of concern in his voice, but decided he had just imagined it. But suddenly, that one question filtered through his head. 'Where are you going?' Obi-Wan asked himself. Going back to the rest of the initiates means going through Bruck, but staying here with Master Jinn would mean he'd be overstaying his welcome.

"I...I'm going back to the initiates, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said, deciding this is a better choice.

"You shouldn't go, Healer Yagi won't be pleased that her patient slipped out on her."  
"I am alright, Master Jinn. Thank you.""Come here, Obi-Wan," Master Jinn said softy, patting his flunged bed.Obi-Wan hesitated. What did he do? Was he that useless that he had somehow offended one of the most powerful and most revered Master in the order? What had he done wrong? What was he going to get reprimended for? Obi-Wan stood by the door, wondering if running out on a Master would be considered crime.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I just moved into my college for my first year and there were a lot of things to do and a lot of things planned. I'm sorry. But now I know what I'm doing so I can update sooner. Sorry. Thank you to every one of my reviewers. I can't thank you enough. I really wasn't sure if that first chapter had been good or not and didn't know if I should continue. But I think I'll continue this. If anyone has any comments, suggestions, flames please review this chapter. Tell me if I should change anything in this chapter or not or continue this writing style or not. I'm open to new suggestions. Again, thank you thank you thank you. This is my first SW's Fanfic so I'm not very confident I portrayed everyone right. Thank you reviewers and rr please!  
  
**pocaru:** thank you. hope you like this chapter.  
  
**mirax:** yeah, I like those kind of fics too. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. any suggestions are welcomed.  
  
**susan:** thank you. hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.  
  
**Bek-K:** Hope you didn't have to wait too long. Thank you. I really appreciate your comment.  
  
**Hebe:** Thank you! Do you like this chapter?  
  
**Red 921:** Sorry. Don't kill me hiding I hope this chapter meets your expectations.  
  
**KSkywalker1:** Thanks. Yeah, I think Qui-Gon really did care for Obi-Wan. Hope you like this chapter. Any suggestions would be welcomed.  
  
**Seung Mina6:** Thank you for your encouragement. I honestly didn't know. I'm thankful you think I should continue.  
  
**Maren:** Thank you. I'm really happy that you like that chapter. What do you think of this one? 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters. 

Nothing to Rejoice Over

by: firewingz

Chapter 3:

* * *

Obi-wan stood by the doorway, clearly torn between obeying a master or following his instincts. Qui-gon looked at him and wondered what was happening. Suddenly, Obi-wan did not seem like a soon-to-be apprentice but rather a confused boy with no one to turn to and no where to go. Qui-gon was like that too when he was just an iniative. He remembered being awkward and unsure of himself in front ofevery master.

"Master Qui-gon Jinn," Obi-wan spoke loudly, betraying his frightened interior, "I am terribly sorry but I cannot stay." Obi-wan bowed low and took off out of the healing temple, ignoring the temple healers and bolted out of the doors. Obi-wan did not know where to go, but he knew he had run. So he ran...right out of the temple and into the slowly darkening city.

Master Qui-gon did not go after Obi-wan. The powerful emotions of guilt and fear that eminated from the iniative were still lingering in the air and nearly choked the proud Master. Qui-gon was confused as to the behavior of Obi-wan. Obi-wan's signature in the force was so attaced to the light that the master knew that someone in the temple had to be blamed for Obi-wan's guilt-ridden behavior.

Suddenly, Qui-gon was reminded of his former apprentice--Xanatos. For four yars, Qui-gon's been on one mission after another, trying to forget the memory of Xanatos' turning and the part he played in it. Qui-gon remembered that day clearly. The once proud master cannot forgive himself for not noticing what Xanatos had become and the cost of it. Unfortunately Xanatos was never found, he could be anywhere. At first Qui-gon went in search of him, but later found that it was hopeless. To forget, Qui-gon went on missions. He found that the only thing he was good at was missions-usually near-to-impossible missions.

Qui-gon slowly got up from the bed that Obi-wan vacated just a short while ago. He was a failure. Now that he was grounded in the temple, he'll have all the time in the world to think of his failure. He was not able to save Xanatos from his own guilt, so how could he possible save that young iniative?

Qui-gon moved towards the door until his conversation with Mace Windu hit him so hard he lost his breath. 'What have you got to lose?' Mace Windu's voice echoed into Qui-gon's mind. 'Nothing' Qui-gon had answered. 'Then what do you have to rejoice over?' Qui-gon had not answered at the time, but he did now. "Nothing..." Qui-gon answered aloud as he walked out of the healing temple but realized that he had no where to return to either. He had no place to call home. His quarters were barely used, since he rarely returned to the temple. His quarters were as life-less as his own existence.

But did he want the young boy to be so guilt-ridden and fearful that his existence would be as dull and barren as his quarters? Qui-gon remembered the bright force signature of that boy and could not bear to think of what it would look like after fear and guilt had hadits share. Although Qui-gon knew HE had nothing to lose, that young boy did.

Even though Obi-wan had such fear in him, Qui-gon noticed that the boy was a kind and friendly person in nature-much like Xanatos had been before his turning. He realized how similiar the three of them were. No where to return to and no where to call home. Qui-gon wanted to provide a home for Obi-wan and retain that brightness that was so evident in Obi-wan's character. Although he was not able to save Xanatos from his fear and guilt, he will not fail again. He will find Obi-wan and make sure that the boy with so much potential with such a bright force signature will not turn into another Xanatos-will not turn into another failure. For the first time in four years, he felt that perhaps he may not have lost everything...that he may still have something to rejoice in. He just hopes he's not too late.

Now that Qui-gon knew what he wanted to do, he allowed his barriers to come down a little to be able to sense Obi-wan. The Master hoped that Obi-wan did not run out into the city, where there area fewwho did not like the Jedis. After searching for nearly two hours, he was not able to sense the iniative in the temple. The sun had already set when Qui-gon's fears became real; Obi-wan was wandering around in the city, still weak from his injuries, in an inhospitable envoironment, especially at night.

"Looking for Obi-wan are you?" The little green master asked even before Qui-gon rounded a corner to see the speaker.

"Yes Master."

"Finding the boy, Master Windu is. More important issues we have."

"But Master..."

"Come with me you will," Master Yoda said urgently and left no room for any arguments. Qui-gonreleased his fears into the force and recomposed himself. Master Yoda did not even have to look at Qui-gon to sense the concern that this powerful master had towards the young boy. Yoda was pleased, he had forseen that Obi-wan would be the one to help his former apprentice but did not think a bond would form this quickly.

Yoda would have wanted Qui-gon to continue his search for Obi-wan. Unfortunately, there was something else that Qui-gon needed to attend to before he could help Mace Windu. Something that Master Yoda hoped Qui-gon was ready to confront.

* * *

To Be Continued:

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Finals was a killer and I just returned home to summer school. Thank you for your responses and your support. I will update this really really soon now that I'm back home and I don't have to work! I hope this chapter makes sense and meets everyone's expectations. There will be more of Obi-wan in the next chapter. Any suggestions are most welcomed. Please R&R! Thank you so much!

**KSkywalker1:** I hope this post is longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more of Obi-wan's character and scenes of him at the Temple that will hopefully answer your questions. Thank you.

**Seung Mina6:** Thank you for your support. Enjoy!

**The Dancing Cavalier:** Thank you. Hope I meet your expectations.

**little irish:** Thanks. Enjoy!

**silverkitcat:** I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for waiting.


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters._

Nothing to Rejoice Over

by: firewingz

Chapter 4:

* * *

Obi-wan blindly ran into the city, he just wanted to escape everything. He knew this was unbecoming of a Jedi Knight, but he couldn't help it. He ran until he couldn't breathe. When he finally stopped, he found himself far from the temple, in a place he has never been before. The place appeared to be the outskirts of the city. The streets were eerily quiet, the lights overhead and lights from the main city gave a faint light to the deserted area. 

Obi-wan took deep breaths and wondered what he should do. If he returned to the temple, he would have to face Bruck and Master Yoda and Master Qui-gon Jinn. If he leaves, he would never be able to become a Jedi Knight. But he's already fast approching his 13th birthday, which at that time, he would be sent to work at the farms and never return.

Although Master Qui-gon seem to be nice, Obi-wan doubted that Qui-gon would take him on as his apprentice and save him. Everyone knew Master Jinn's history. His first apprentice, Xanatos, had turned to the darkside and since then, Master Jinn has literally disappeared from the temple, going from one mission to another, never stopping. Rumors had it that Master Jinn never wanted another apprentice again. Obi-wan could not hope that this great and powerful master would take him as his apprentice. Xanatos, on the other hand, was never seen or heard from again. In fact, Obi-wan barely knew how he looked like.

Obi-wan could still remember Master Jinn's eyes, they were so lonely and so full of pain, yet there seem to be some kind of longing...a longing for freedom, a longing for the past to stay as the past. Obi-wan couldn't describe it, but he feared that if he stayed with Master Jinn any longer, he would not be able to keep Bruck's beatings from this lonely Master. Even though loneliness surrounded Master Qui-gon, Obi-wan could stillseeQui-gon's light that's buried underneath so much pain. Obi-wan just wanted to help him, but how could he, a mere iniative, help a Master? Afterall, Obi-wan was useless. What if Obi-wan somehow hurt Master Jinn because of his uselessness?

Obi-wan looked back towards the temple light and then looked above him to see the dense filled stars up in the night sky with its numerous planets and possibilities. He wanted to be a Jedi Knight for so long, he couldn't just leave that all behind...could he?

But Obi-wan did not want to go back to Bruck - and the fear and pain he inflicted. Was that what a Jedi is suppose to feel, fear? Ever since Master Yoda taught him how to make a force shield to seal off one's mind from another, Obi-wan has perfected it so much that even Master Yoda needs time to break his shields down. He has been able to hid Bruck's bullying for a couple years now, but he fears he cannot hid it any longer-especially if he were to face Master Jinn again. If Bruck's actions are revealed, Obi-wan will just have more pain inflicted and many other innocents will have to face his wrath.

If obi-wan were to leave the Jedi order, where would he go Would he go in search of his parents What if his parents did not want him? Then what? Where will he go? Where can he go?

Obi-wan stood by the street, pondering his fate. Meanwhile, a darker figure lingered in the alley, watching the young Jedi's dilemna. He could not sense any emotions from this young Jedi, nor did he dare to try, for fear that the Jedi would be aware of his abilities.

The unknown figure slowly came into view and walked causelly by Obi-wan, becfore stopping to look at him. He had forgotten how young and innocent these children were before they were truned into Jedi Knights. He had forgotten how the Jedi's would sacrifice their own innocense to save someone else's innocense. In this boy, without even sensing his force signature or emotions, he could tell that this boy was innocense.

Obi-wan was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the man approching him until he was nearly in front of him. The man was virtually hidden in the dark due to the faint lighting.

"Hey kid," the stranger greeted kindly, "Do you need any help?"

Obi-wan, surprised by his kindness, managed tostutter, "No, thank you sir."

"This place is gonna get cold soon. Better find some shelter." Then the stranger left just as he came. Obi-wan berated himself for not noticing that person before he had gotten so close. What if he had been dangerous?

But that man was right. He needed to find some shelter first. Even if he were to walk all night, he would not make it back to the temple until mid-day. And he did not have enought energy to run all the way back now, nor has he even decided if he wanted to go back.

Obi-wan sighed and doubled the strength of his shields. He may not be close to the center of the city, but he is close to the only forest on this planet. Tomorrow morning he can decide his path after getting a good nights rest - something he had lacked since Bruck started picking on him.

The stranger looked at the young Jedi as he left the outer city and found some shelter in the woods. That boy was Obi-wan Kenobi. The stranger suddenly realized that this is the boy his master has been looking for. He never dared to ask his master why this boy should be killed, but something inside of him is compelling him to save this victim of his Master's, something he hadn't felt in several years. The stranger decided to watch this boy as he camped not too far from where Obi-wan slept.

* * *

To Be Continued: 

Thank you so much for your continued support. Thank you! I hope this answers a few questions. But I'm not entirely sure what to do next. I have some ideas that I'm playing around with but suggestions would be awesome! Thank you so much! Please R&R!

**The dancing Cavalier:** Thank you so much. You are awesome!

**A1:** Thanks for your advice. English is actually my second language so my grammer sucks a lot. I hope this chapter's grammer turns out okay. Thanks!

**LuvObi:** Thank you. Hope you like this one. It's more Obi-wan oriented.

**KSkywalker1:** Thanks for your review! Hope you like this one too.

**silvermoon123:** Thank you! I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

**Strider:** Hope your wait isn't too long. Hope you enjoy! Thank you!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters. 

**Nothing to Rejoice Over**

by: firewingz

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Qui-gon Jinn and Mace Windu rushed out of the council chambers and into the city. They needed to get to the outskirts of Coruscent. They quickly swept the crowded streets around them but they were already well aware of what they would detect: nothing. Not even a faint trace of Obi-wan. Each passing second added pressure to what could happen to him...or what he could become.

Qui-gon could remember the built-up pressure in the council chambers just a few moments ago. It was just Master Qui-gon Jinn and Master Yoda in the council chambers. He could feel - even see - Master Yoda's unease. Something that only a few Jedi masters will ever see the diminutive master do. The only other time Qui-gon remembered Master Yoda having so much tension was four years ago.

Qui-gon remembered it well. A memory that will never go away. A memory of a time when things were still simple. A time when he looked upon the world with light and hope. The time before everything was taken away from him.

Master Jinn had just recovered from his wounds. It was a hard mission, something Qui-gon was use to when he was just a knight in the Jedi Order. Taking his apprentice there was a mistake. But then again, his apprentice chose his own path, and nothing would have deterred him from what he was to do...from what Qui-gon was to do. When Qui-gon had first opened his eyes after that mission, Master yoda was there. Qui-gon was confused as to why his former master was there but did not question. His focus was on his apprentice, Xanatos. It wasn't until a week later that Qui-gon understood the tension, the worry that Master Yoda could no longer hide.

Something that Master Yoda was trying to do in the Council Chambers just moments ago. All Master Yoda said to him were three words in the council chambers. Just those three words were the sum of the urgent news Master Yoda had to say. Master Jinn could not believe what those three dreaded words could bring. Three words were all it took for Master Jinn to nearly collapse all his shields. Three words brought back memories he had tried for four years to forget.

Mace Windu had came in at that time and confirmed their fears. Obi-wan was not in the temple or in the city. The only place that was left was on the outskirts of Corusecent or in the dense jungle that were hostile to force-users. Three words.

Mace and him had rejoined forces to find the young initiate. It's been nearly three years since he's worked with Mace, who Qui-gon had once considered his best friend. Since Xanatos' turning, nothing was the same. The one person who Qui-gon could tell everything to no longer understood-though Mace tried with all his heart. Nothing got through. No amount of words or compassion could break down his newly built walls-the only protection he could think of to shield himself from his memories. Qui-gon knew that in order to find Obi-wan, he had to trust Mace. He had to trust again. Three words.

Qui-gon could still remember the pounding in his chest. Something was amiss. Master Yoda looked up into his former apprentice's eyes. Sorrow etched those orbs. Fear that Qui-gon would not be ready to handle this information. Wanting to protect that once proud and youthful smile that reached his eyes. Knowing that those youthful moments, those laughs, that pride were shattered. Three words.

Three words once took away everything from Qui-gon. These three words would force Qui-gon to look into his past, his dreaded memories, his nightmares to reclaim the only thing that could bring back his happiness. Three words.

"Xanatos is back."

To Be Continued:

* * *

_  
_Thank you for the reviews! Any suggestions are dearly welcomed. I love to hear you! It's what keeps this story alive, ya know? I hope you like this chapter! Can't wait to hear from you! Thank you so much! Plz R&R! 

**The Dancing Cavalier:** Thank you so much. Hope this chapter is too!

**Seung Mina6:** I can't tell you who the stranger is...yet. You'll find out eventually! Thanks!

**BreathingFlames:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

**Laura of Maychoria:** Thank you! I hope I am improving. If you catch anything, please tell me. I like your suggestion for Bruck...hmmm...maybe? We'll see. I'm glad you like this. Hope you like this chapter too!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters. 

Nothing to Rejoice Over

by: firewingz

Chapter 6

* * *

Obi-wan awoke to the light of the sun shining through the little cave he found the night before. Although he was far from Bruck, he still couldn't get a good night's sleep. Nightmares and decisions had plagued his mind all night. It seems no matter how far apart he is from Bruck, the bully will always be able to scare him. He sat up, took a deep breath, then reached out into the force to calm his mind once again.

When he opened those brilliant blue orbs again, they were calm and focused. He needed to decide what to do with his life--something he was never asked to do before. If he decided to leave Coruscent, he'd have to leave by tonight. Or, if he decided to go back to the temple, he'd need to leave by noon. Obi-wan sighed with the decision of his future hanging in the balance. The only thing in his life was the life of a Jedi. He didn't remember his family, or where he came from, or who his parents were. As far as Obi-wan was concerned, he was born and raised in the temple, with virtually no contact with the outside world. The only life he knew was temple life. His future was already decided the moment he was aware of his surroundings--to be a Jedi Knight.

Obi-wan quickly crawled out of the cave and stood up in the warm sunlight. He looked around and realized that the city was completely blocked off by the tall trees surrounding the cave. This was the first time he'd even been in a forest; and he loved it.

He started walking west, where the city was, but stopped. What would he find there? He had heard tales about people in the city, especially in the outer districts of Coruscent, who didn't like Jedi's, and would throw insulting words at them. Obi-wan knew that if he--a mere child--walked into that sort of environment, he could get killed or worst. Obi-wan shuddered at the very thought.

Then the young initiate started going East, deeper into the forest, but he stopped again. This was the last remaining forest on Coruscent, with all the wild beasts, and tracherous terrains. Could he hope to survive in there? Obi-wan looked between the two choices, heard his stomach growl, and knew he had to find breakfast somehow.

------------------

The man in the dark cloak looked at the young boy with an amused smile. The dilemna was clearly written on his young features. This would prove interesting, as to which course, which direction, he would take.

Obi-wan started walking towards the sun. The man realized that Obi-wan feared humans. He'd much prefer to brave the elements of the forest, than to deal with the people in the city. Did he fear humans? Although as a young untrained Jedi, he certainly has a basis for that fear. Humans fear the unknown. And Jedi's, to many people, are a mystery. Their power, potential, and leadership role stimulate respect and fear. To many of the down-trodden, that fear turns into anger. And anger into violence. Humans fear the unknown, and destroy it out of fear. If this boy were to indeed go into the outer rim of the city, he would no doubt be the target of many violence. He made the right decision. The man had to admit, this boy had good judgement.

Suddenly, Obi-wan looked in his direction; the man quickly brought up his shields triple fold...just in case. He could not afford to be careless right now. He did not want to appear dangerous, but did not want to appear benevolent either. It would be easiest to stay concealed...at least for now. It would be so simple right now, to take the boy with him to his master. But he was genuionly curious about the boy. If the temple really couldn't see the bright force signature of this boy, then the temple clearly has lost its way, and its power.

------------------

Obi-wan looked behind him. He thought he sensed someone following him, but the feeling came and went with the wind. Obi-wan grinned, laughing at himself for his over-reaction. He really needs to get a full night's sleep. He needed to concentrate and focus if he hopes to survive in the wild. Obi-wan turned around and continued walking deeper into the forest. He needed to get some food. Maybe that'll get his wits together.

He walked further into the forest, but stopped short. He heard laughter. Obi-wan crouched behind some bushes and peeked further ahead. There were three young teenage boys throwing rocks at a nest of birdlings. Burke. That was the first thing that came to mind when Obi-wan saw the scene before him. Burke loved picking on anyone or anything that was weaker than himself. But what truly scared Obi-wan wasn't their common hobby, but their common enjoyment. That same happiness and glee in these boys' eyes mirrored the same happiness that Obi-wan saw in Burke's eyes whenever he abused anyone. It was the pure enjoyment of tormenting others that frightened Obi-wan the most.

When Obi-wan saw the poor birdlings, he didn't know what to do. Instinctively, he moved towards them to protect them. His movement alerted him to the young boys and they immediately turned towards the sound. At first, they seemed surprised, but suddenly, one of them grinned wider than a lightsabre and walked up to Obi-wan.

"Jedi." He said it with such hatred and condecension that Obi-wan nearly fell over from the overpowering emotions. But Obi-wan stood his ground. He was not going to sink to their level, to Burke's level and fight them.

"Whadaya think you're doin' here, jedi boy?" The second boy asked circling the apparently lost jedi boy.

"Aren't ya a little far from home, little boy?" The third one taunted, who looked the dirtest out of all of them. They wore tattered clothing, and their hands and feet looked like they had a permenant stain of soil and dirt.

Obi-wan could hear the hatred seeping in their words, and was deathly afraid of them. But he reached into the force to calm himself. If he showed fear now, it would just gladden these three teens. So Obi-wan looked firmly into their eyes, showing no fear, and tried to walk past them.

"Hey!" The first kid shouted, pushing wbi-Wan back. "Where do ya think you're going? Never thought I'd see a boy jedi wandering around in the dumps. Hahaha, c'mon, we wanna have some fun..."

Before Obi-wan could breathe or move, someone from behind kicked him in the back and he catapaulted to the ground. Obi-wan quickly drew his breath and rolled over just before a foot stamped down. Obi-wan quickly jumped up to block a punch, but couldn't stop another punch to his gut, and another, and another, and another which sent him flying again to the dirt ground as he felt blood trickle down his chin.

Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes, panting on the ground as the eldest boy looked down at him with eyes that shone like demons. "You snobby Jedi's. Think you're better than everyone else. I hate you."

Obi-wan tried his hardest to block the attacks, but they outnumbered him and he was scared. The force eluded him while dust and fists and kicks mingled in the air as darkness clouded his vision.

'I don't want to be a Jedi...I didn't choose this life' Obi-wan kept wanting to scream, 'Why does everyone hate me?' But no one could hear him.

------------------

The three teenage boys put all the blame, all their anger, and hatred into the little boy on the dirt forest floor. They finally had someone to blame. In the midst of their vengenance, they didn't notice a dark figure coming up behind them.

"That's enough." The stranger's voice lingered in the air. He waved his hand in the air, and suddenly all three boys were thrown onto the dirt floor. The dark figure laughed, "And that's exactly where you belong."

The stranger picked up the unconscious Jedi from the floor and immediately disappeared as fast as he came. He looked back once, towards the outer rim of the city; he sensed a force signature of two strong Jedi Masters approaching. It didn't bother him. He'd be long gone before they could track him down.

* * *

To be continued. 

Thank you for waiting. Hope this chapter makes it up to you. What do you think so far? Do you like where this is going? If you have any suggestions or comments or advice, please tell me about them. I'd love to hear from you. Thank you and hope you enjoyed this story so far. Please R&R, thanks!

**DarthDippy**: Thank you for your support!

**Laura of Maychoria**: Hope you enjoyed!

**The Dancing Cavalier**: lol :) I guess we'll just have to see ;)

**Random Stuff About Stuff**: Thank you so much for your suggestion :) I hope to answer some of your questions in the coming chapters. Hope you liked this one!

**kirallie**: Thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters. 

Nothing to Rejoice Over

by: firewingz

Chapter 7

* * *

Masters Qui-gon Jinn and Mace Windu had searched all night, all over the outer rim of the city, stretching out their force senses in an attempt to pick up any traces of a force signature. The sun had risen just a few minutes ago. They arrived at the same time, with the same sad expression. They couldn't find him. Where could a young child with no money, with no connections, frightened, and alone go? 

Suddenly, the two masters looked at each other. Of course. Obi-wan was afraid of interacting with humans. Especially potentially hostile people. The only place humans don't reside in, is in the forest. Without needing to communicate, the two masters immediately looked up to the sea of green in front of them. They pulled their hoods tighter, and started walking into the forest.

"Qui-gon." That was all Mace had to say. They could both just barely sense Obi-wan's force signature. But they also sensed another presence beside him. It was so faint. If they weren't looking, they wouldn't have picked it up at all. It was an unfamiliar presence, yet something was familiar about it. And they couldn't be sure whether this person was a friend or foe to the temple.

But they were still both relieved. At least Obi-wan was still alive. Qui-gon allowed himself a moment to relax and thank the force. "Thank you Mace. For coming with me."

Mace took this chance to look at Qui-gon. It's been years since he remembered Qui-gon expressing anything beside sadness and duty. It was a relief to Mace's ears. "You're welcome, my friend. It was the least I could do."

Qui-gon grinned. He suddenly remembered a time long ago when he and Mace were still Jedi Knights, on a mission. It was one of their first missions together as newly-minted Knights. The negotiations went smoothly, until the celebration. Qu-gon had gotten himself in a rather sticky situation (as if often the case), his enemies outnumbering him, and his strength slowly leaving him. It was at that precise moment that Mace came to the rescue. It almost made Qui-gon smile at the memory. Mace always had an innate sense of when Qui-gon was in trouble, and at what precise time to rescue him, every since childhood. _Kind of like now._ Qui-gon spared a glance at Mace while they walked briskly to the forest.

"Mace..." Qui-gon started to say.

But Mace interuppted him. "Do you remember the time you sneaked out of the creche to swim in the temple gardens?"

Qui-gon looked surprised but quickly hid it with a little grin. "Yes, I do."

"I thought you were crazy to sneak out, but the crazier idea was going swimming at such an hour! Master Yoda was so amused."

"If it weren't for you coming to get me before the Master did, I would have been assigned to washing the temple floors with a toothbrush."

At that, Mace laughed out loud, the mirth in his eyes clearly showing in Qui-gon's. Yes, it has been years, too many years since then. Too many pranks and tricks and jokes had passed between them and Tahl. Qui-gon suddenly realized that he is extremely lucky to have such friends, especially through so many years of neglect. He will have to thank them someway. For showing him the light. But it's not just them, it was also Obi-wan who jolted him out of his senses, so to speak.

They finally reached the forest and tredged their way through the thick greenery. Suddenly, Qui-gon jerked his head down, a sudden shot of pain echoing in his head. Mace stopped and looked at his friend. "What's wrong, Qui?"

"...pain...but I don't know from who..." Suddenly Qui-gon looked up. "It's Obi-wan. He's getting hurt!"

But just as suddenly as the pain came through, there was nothing again. It was then that both Jedi Masters felt a dark push of the force. Qui-gon and Mace immediately took off, the force bombarding them with signs of danger.

When they finally arrived, three teenage boys lay sprawled on the forest floor. They were just knocked unconscious, and will soon come to. But no sign of Obi-wan--literally physically or through the force.

"What happened? We just sensed his signature..." Mace muttered.

"...Xanatos..." Qui-gon's mind raced with all the possibilities of seeing his former apprentice again, and what he could possibly want with Obi-wan.

"That wasn't his force signature though..."

"But he had to be nearby. If he's on planet, he must be hiding somewhere..." Qui-gon tried to think, his former apprentice was always a crafty one. "That other force presence must be in league with him somehow. They both used the dark side of the force. Obi-wan is with them..." The implications almost too unbearable to speak aloud.

Qui-gon paced back and forth on the dirt floor, while Mace checked the teenagers on the ground one last time to know they were okay, before joining Qui-gon.

"If we suddenly can't sense their force signatures," Mace surmised, "there must be somewhere nearby that hides them. There's no way that figure, sith or not, could hid such a force signature from both of us, especially if we're so nearby." Mace was just about comm Master Yoda, when Mace realized something.

"Qui, you just sensed Obi-wan's pain didn't you?"

Qui-gon nodded. "But I'm not sure how..."

Then it hit him. Of course! At the hospital, he and Obi-wan had a tendril of a bond forming. Qui-gon may have tried to close it off on his side, but Obi-wan didn't even know a bond had been formed, albeit a very small bond. With all the efforts of finding Obi-wan, Qui-gon must have slightly opened it unconsciously. If he opened his side of the bond fully, they could track Obi-wan with or without his force signature. "Mace, I knew you had to have gotten on the Council for a reason."

Mace smirked. "You would be on the council yourself, if you weren't constantly bending the rules." Fresth waves of memories of the small banter.

With that said, Qui-gon took a deep breath. Mace put a hand on his shoulder to ease his apprehension. Opening the bond meant an acknowledgement of it forming, and a padawanship under his care. "Don't worry, my friend. You're ready. We all have confidence in you."

Qui-gon nodded and understood. At the hospital, he already knew he wanted to have Obi-wan in his life. The bright force signature of the boy seemed to be his only calming and forgiving force angel. He just needed to trust himself. Qui-gon closed his eyes, and dropped his shields around the bond.

He quickly opened his eyes. "Mace, he's nearby, still in the forest."

"Lead on, my friend," Mace said, immediately following Qui-gon deeper into the forest, while sending a quick message to Master Yoda about their actions and findings.

---

Master Yoda received the message from Mace with an apprehensive air. They needed Obi-wan to return to the temple. Not just Qui-gon, but the entire order needed Obi-wan. Only Mace and himself knew who Obi-wan truly was, if the sith finds out, or if the sith already knows, then the order itself may be in danger. He knew Masters Mace and Qui-gon could handle the situation. However, just in case things get messy, as is what tends to happen when anything involves Mace or Qui-gon, Yoda needed to be ready.

* * *

To be continued. 

Thank you so much for those who reviewed and those who read this story. Reviews are such joys to receive! Please review so that I know you are enjoying this story, or have opinions about it. Please give me any suggestions on how you would like this to continue/end. There'll probably be at least another three to four more chapters. I already have a vague storyline planned out. But any and all suggestions or comments are welcomed!

**Kyer:** Obiwan didn't chose to run through the city, he was sort of in a frieghtened daze when he ran through the city the first time. Hope this helps! I'm going to go through the story again and go through the spelling, thank you so much! Hoped you enjoyed this!

**dimyavie:** What do you think of this little twist? Hope you liked this!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

**Nothing to Rejoice Over**

by: firewingz

Chapter 8

* * *

Obi-wan awoke to a roaring headache. He quickly shut his eyes tighter and tried to take deep breathes, and release it to the force. Suddenly, a tendril of calmness and warmth cascaded upon him. And just as suddenly as it came, it left, along with any residue of pain he had felt.

Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the dim light. He was in a bed, more of a mattress really, with a warm blanket lightly resting on him. He looked around and saw that the room was quite spacious, with a couple of tables and several chairs scattered about the room. However, Obi-wan could feel the chills and realized that the walls were stone; he was inside a cave.

"Ahh...so you have finally awakened," a voice beside Obi-wan said, startling the young initiate.

Obi-wan quickly looked toward the source of the voice. Even in the dim light of the candles, Obi-wan immediately recognized him as the man he had bumped into in the streets of Coruscent.

"Who...who are you?" Obi-wan blurted out before he realized how accusatory it sounded.

"You have no need to fear me. I was a little concerned when I could not wake you, and decided to bring you to my shelter. I hope I did not offend you by doing so. How are you feeling?" The stranger asked as he swept his hand across the room, bringing forth more light. Obi-wan quickly adjusted to the light and realized that the stranger had fallen asleep in a chair next to him.

"Do you remember anything?" The stranger asked, concerned, when Obi-wan didn't respond.

"I..." Obi-wan started when flashes of Qui-gon and the teenage kids flashed through his mind.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked once more as he moved closer to Obi-wan, placing a hand on his forehead.

Obi-wan involuntarily jerked away and quickly nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, sir."

The stranger chuckles and shook his head. "...children..." He moved off the bed and resumed his seat in the chair. Ignoring Obi-wan's question, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Suddenly, Obi-wan realized he was famished. Quickly nodding his head, the stranger once again chuckled and waved his hand in back of him, where a meal was already prepared and floated to them. Forgetting his curiosity, and trusting the stranger completely, he immediately dug into the meal.

The stranger followed suit, but still marveled at how trusting this young initiate truly was. He seemed innocent, pure and much too young to already start training with the Jedi. But more importantly, the Force glowed around him like a beacon. He had never seen such light from a person before, and briefly wondered what may have brought him outside the Temple without any supervision. He knew how cruel the outside world can be to a force-sensitive being.

He had just received word from his Master to take this young child to the flight hangers, where he will be waiting for them. But he couldn't help but wonder why his Master would be so interested in this young initiate. If the boy did not wish to go with him and decided to go back to the Jedi, what could he do then? He realized he did not wish the young initiate any harm, and did not like the idea of forcing the child to go with him. But disobedience was treated harshly within his order. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that Obi-wan had finished his meal and was observing the stranger who had no doubt saved him from the teenagers earlier.

Obi-wan wondered who this stranger was. He looked young, perhaps just reaching his twenties, with black short hair, neatly cut and trimmed, with intense dark eyes. Obi-wan did not wish to bother the young man any further, but he was genuinely curious about his savior. He also felt relaxed and safe here, something he hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Umm...sir?" Obi-wan tentatively asked aloud.

The stranger suddenly focused on the present to notice that Obi-wan had already finished his meal. He smiled apologetically, "My apologizes. You sure do eat fast. Please, call me Xalos. And you are?"

"Obi-Wan, sir," he said, as he got up from the bed and started to stretch.

Xalos immediately swept his hands again in a wave as Obi-wan watched with fascination when the dishes floated into the air and then stacked themselves neatly into a pile on the ground.

"Are you a Jedi, sir?" Obi-wan asked curiously, precaution thrown to the wind.

Xalos smiled, clearly amused at Obi-wan's curiosity. "No, Obi-wan. I am not a Jedi, but I have been trained to use the force within my order. You look to be an initiate-age. Are you an apprentice yet?"

Obi-wan shook his head and tugged on the blankets, a little nervous. He had never spoken to strangers before, let alone talking to anyone else about the Jedi order. "No, I have yet to be chosen."

"I see. Are you still hurt? Your injuries looked older than just from yesterday."

Obi-wan flushed, embarrassed, and realized that he did feel a lot better before stammering, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Xalos lifted his hand up to stop Obi-wan from stammering even more, "Please, you do not need to call me sir. I am neither your teacher nor your parents. But I am glad you are feeling well."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going," Obi-wan said as he got up to re-arrange the blankets and make his departure.

Xalos was really starting to like this child, and aside from his Master's order, HE did not wish for Obi-wan to leave. He wondered if Obi-wan was happy in the Jedi Order. He suddenly remembered how frightened Obi-wan was last night when the child had accidently bumped into him. Maybe he had ran away? "Do you want an escort to the Temple?" Xalos asked, taking a gamble that Obi-wan did not necessarily want to return to the Temple and hopefully use to the question to prompt Obi-wan to reconsider.

Obi-wan immediately stopped folding the blankets. 'I guessed right,' Xalos thought with hope. The Temple must be bad indeed if the young initiate did not wish to return right away, especially after the fright he experienced yesterday. Had Obi-wan truly been happy in the Jedi Order, Xalos even considered disobeying orders and take Obi-wan back to the Temple. But that does not seem to be the case. Maybe the Jedi temple was as bad as his Master said it was? However, based on what others have spoken of the temple, it was a place of light and hope for the Republic. Truly, it must be one or the other because it certainly cannot be both. Because of his lack of experience with the Jedi Order, he chose to believe his Master. Of course, it is because of his inability to just follow orders that got him into countless arguments with not only his Master, but with his council as well.

While Xalos was thinking of his order, Obi-wan stood with his back to Xalos, frozen in thought about the Jedi Order. He had forgotten. He had ran away from the Temple and had yet to decide on his next course of action. He did not wish to be sent away to the agricorps, destined to never be a Jedi Knight should he not be chosen as an apprentice. And the likelihood of him being chosen as an apprentice was pretty slim. Does he want to take that risk and still return to the temple? Or should he venture out of the temple and make a life of his own? However, the temple was the only life he knew. But he also knew, he could not delay his decision indefinitely. He briefly wondered if anyone even missed him. Suddenly, he wondered if Xalos had been the one that had offered him an escape from the headache this morning when the pain receded.

"If you would like," Xalos asked tentatively, returning from his thoughts and filling in the void that his question had wrought, "and if you do not want to return to the temple right away, would you like to accompany me to my Order?"

Obi-wan nearly dropped the blankets he had been folding and turned around to look at Xalos with surprise - too surprised for words.

"My order is called the Order of the Red Flame," Xalos continued, ignoring the incredulous silence that ensued, and sincerely hoping he would accept the offer. "We are located in a solar system a couple weeks travel from this system. If you so desire, my Order is also accepting initiates."

Obi-wan chewed his lower-lip in thought. He had never heard of any other order except for the Jedi order, and was quite apprehensive about leaving the Jedi Order altogether, not to return. But he had always wanted to be a Knight. This may be his only chance at learning how to become one. And yet, he could not completely shake away a feeling that something was amiss.

"Sir...I mean, Xalos," Obi-wan quickly corrected,"thank you for your offer. But I...I do not know."

"Do you wish to be Knight? Able to fully use the force?"

"Of course, more than anything," Obi-wan said right away.

"If the Jedi Order does not allow you to be a Knight, my order would be more than willing to grant you your wish."

"I...I..." Obi-wan stammered,surprised and grateful for this offer, but too overwhelmed and confused over the recent changes that has occured in his young life to think coherently.

Xalos suddenly twirled behind him and narrowed his eyes towards the direction of the entrance to the cave. He could suddenly feel the approach of two powerful Jedi Masters. He was surprised that they were so near by. 'How had they discovered this cave?' Xalos thought.

"Obi-wan," Xalos said, turning towards him once again. "If you do not know, why not accompany me to my order and you can decide for yourself after your visit?"

Obi-wan looked up again and, through the urging of the force, asked simply, "Why?"

Obi-wan had learned at a young age, through Burke, to always trust the Force. The Force was able to help him through nearly all his incidents with Burke. It was only when he could not or did not listen to the Force that Burke managed to find him. And now, the feeling of foreboding was suddenly overwhelming him. The Force was telling him not to go. He could feel through the Force, that Xalos was a good person, but for some unknown reason, the Force beckoned him not to go with him. And the Force has never led him astray before. However, he felt quite comfortable with Xalos, more at ease with this stranger than almost anyone else in the temple.

"That is a perfectly good question to ask," Xalos complimented, admiring the young initiate for his tenacity. He no longer cared why his Master wished for Obi-wan's presence, but he knew why he liked the young child before him. "The reason is quite simple," Xalos continued, placing a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder, "In a couple of months when I become eligible, I wish to take you as my apprentice."

* * *

To Be Continued:

I apologize for the long wait and hope you will forgive me. Thank you for your continued patience and understanding. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know if there are any areas that I need to improve upon. What do you think of it so far? How do you like Xalos?

**i luv ewansmile:** Thank you! Hope you like the update!

**monkyluvr:** Thanks! What do you think?

And thank you to everyone that has given their support!!


End file.
